Like Mother, Like Daughter
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: Takes place in the Silver Millennium, when Princess Serenity was ten. Describes her struggle against her own self-doubt. Please read and review and tell me if I should go on. CHAPTER 6 added
1. Chapter One

ike Mother, Like Daughter

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Chapter One

I do not Sailor Moon. It belongs to the proper authors and companies. However, this story is mine.

"Hold up your head!"

"Straighten your back!"

"Spread our your dress' skirt!"

"Princess Serenity!"

The Princess of the Moon growled. Oh how she hated this. She was practicing her proper manners. She was polite but she was slacking on how to properly walk. As the daughter of Queen Serenity, and the only heir to the Moon Kingdom, she was required to know those things. Her mother was perfect.

Serenity longed to be like her mother but it seemed that no matter what she did, she never matched up to her mother.

"Serenity!"

She turned to her four guardians, Princess Minako of Venus, Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Makoto of Jupiter, and Princess Ami of Mercury. They were fifteen, five years older than her.

Sometimes, she loved being a Princess. The Earth was not hostile with them so she and her mother would sometimes go to Earth and see the Queen of Earth, Queen Gaia. Her son was sixteen and had a fondness for the Moon Princess but Serenity being only ten had no interest in him. Had she known that he would one day be her eternal love she would have laughed.

Princess Serenity longed for some of the beautiful things she saw on Earth, the dresses and some of the toys she saw. Her mother would often buy her some. She also loved all the fancy baths and attention she received. But it was times like this that she longed to be anything but a Princess.

She sighed and tried to follow their instructions. But as she walked, her heels made her lose her balance and she fell flat on her face.

She got up, wiping the dirt form her chin.

"Princess," Rei rebuked. "Your grace is lacking. Your walks are to be smooth and refined, like your mother."

The princess growled. "But I'm not my mother! I want to be, she is perfect! I'm clumsy and gawky. Now leave me alone!"

She turned on her heels and stormed towards the gardens. Ami and Minako caught her arms.

"Princess you can't leave now. We aren't finished."

Serenity whirled around. "Of course I can leave! I _am_ the Moon Princess! And as a royal command, I'm telling you to leave me be!"

She stormed away, eyes burning, seething with fury. She looked down at her dress. She was ungainly, unfit for it. She saw the roses ahead and ran through them, letting her dress catch on the thorns and tear. She flopped down in the mud and grass, staining her dress. Using her hands, she ripped off the puffy sleeves. 

She would be in trouble and she knew it but she didn't care. 

The princess sat there a while, crying, burying her face into the flowers, letting tears flow forth.

"Mother, I'll never be like you, never. I'm not as good as you are. I never was, never will be."

She ripped her pearl bracelet off and flung it to the grasses. Without thinking, she grabbed a handful of mud and plastered it on her face. She wiped the excess on her dress. She didn't know what her mother would say but she just needed to forget about being a Princess for now. She wanted no one telling her it was unrefined or ungraceful. She did not want to be reminded of how much she disgraced her mother because she was clumsy and uncoordinated. True they never said ti outright but she just knew that her people asked them selves how such a graceful woman as Serenity had managed to get such an ungainly daughter. She often wondered if her mother was ever sorry she had her.

In a fit of rage she ripped her dress again. Soon, it looked like rags and she had mud and dirt on her arms, legs and face. 

When her rage and anger at her own self-failure faded, she looked at herself. Tears of fear filled her eyes. What would her mother say?

A hand suddenly rubbed her hair, gently.

She looked up and swallowed hard, "Hello, Mother."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter. Had she seen anything but sadness in her eyes, she would have been angry. But her only child's eyes carried the weight of self-doubt and failure so her anger faded. Her daughter obviously thought she would be furious because she turned her head away. The Queen smiled and put her finger under her daughter's chin lifting it up, to look her in the eye.

"Serenity, I'm not angry."

The Princess's eyes grew wide and she glanced down at her attire. Her mother nodded.

"I'm not pleased with what you managed to do to your dress but I'm not angry."

The girl's eyes flooded with relief and she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. The older woman smoothed her daughter's bright blond hair and stood, lifting Serenity to her hip. She had heard what had happened and wanted to talk to her daughter of it.

"Sweetie, how about this?" she asked gently, "It's almost time for dinner anyway. What don't you go get your bath and get dressed for bed and after dinner I want to talk to you."

The Princess nodded but did not release her grip.

Like any mother, the queen smiled and carried her daughter up the stairs and indoors.

But to the Princess all she could think of was how gracefully she did it.

* * *

Princess Serenity scooped some bubbles up in her hands and blew. As always, her servants gave her a bath and they gave her the bubbles as she had asked. It was always a pain to do her hair as they pulled much to the little princess' dismay. It always hurt. 

"Stop it!" Princess Serenity batted at her servants' hands. "That hurts. You pull!"

Her servant, Manna, sighed deeply. "Princess, please let me get the knots out."

She ran a brush through the girl's wet hair. The princess took in a breath and ducked under the water. Immature yes, but nevertheless effective. Manna sighed and turned to the others. Only one person could get through to the Princess when she got this way.

"Get the Queen."

Serenity held her breath until her lungs began to burn. Then, she surfaced, gasping in air. A low chuckle caught her attention. She turned. Her mother smiled at her and took out a comb and gently slid it through her daughter's golden tresses. It made no pain hit the Princess.er mother haHerH

Her mother had a touch that never inflicted pain.

"Mother, they always hurt!" Serenity smiled at her daughter. 

"They try, darling."

That said, she helped Serenity up and handed her a towel. She let her daughter dress without looking knowing that Serenity was a bit modest. It didn't bug her when she was in the tub or in a robe but when she was getting out it did.

"Can I look now, Darling?"

The princess answered, "Yes."

The Queen smiled and helped her daughter over to a chair where she combed her hair out and twisted it behind her ears, but left it down. Then she took out a bottle and sprayed her self with some fragrance. She always looked like a goddess when she entered any section of the palace. Serenity watched her mother wishfully.

The Queen noted that and pulled her daughter onto her lap as she took her daughter's place in the chair and put a light misting of perfume on her and then showed her some light red lipstick. Serenity looked at her mother stunned. The queen nodded and then puckered her lips out. Her daughter mimicked her and she put a light coating on the girl's lips.

Serenity leapt off her mother's lap and looked at herself in the mirror. She loved looking pretty, like her mother. But as she looked at herself, she tripped and fell onto her face. She slammed her fists into the ground, wailing,

"See? I can't even look at myself right!"

Serenity smiled and helped her daughter up, wiping her tears away.

"Oh Darling, that's not true and you know it."

"But you're so graceful. I'm a clumsy ditz!"

Serenity's eyes narrowed. "No, you are not. You are my daughter, my angel. I asked the Silver Crystal ten years ago to give me a child and it granted my wish and instead of a child, I received an angel. You're my angel Serenity, my baby. And you always will be."

Her daughter looked at her, hearing the sincerity. But she didn't fully believe it. She could never be as good as her mother. But she had to ask,

"You mean that?"

The queen smiled, "I wouldn't have said it if I did not."

Serenity forgot her self-doubt temporarily. She flung her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. But her mother could sense that this doubt in herself was anything but forgotten. 

"One day you'll see, Serenity." She said to herself as she hugged her little girl, "One day you'll see."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Princess Serenity growled to herself and waited. She hated being tutored and she despised studying.

"Princess!"

She was also moody.

"What?"

Her tutor for that day, Emiko, gasped, "Princess, a lady should not speak so acidly."

Serenity leapt up. "But you've been going over this constantly. I only missed a few facts last time, which is next to a miracle for me. Why can't you ease up, at least a tad?"

"Because a princess must know those kingdoms around her as well as she knows her own."

"Fiddles." She slumped down and folded her arms. Emiko had had it. She walked around and smacked Serenity in the back with her hand, hard. She sat up straight immediately. 

"I've had it with you, today. If you don't start listening to me, I'll-"

A voice cut in, so cold it made Emiko shiver,

"You will do nothing."

Emiko and Serenity turned. The Queen walked in and her daughter immediately ran to her, to have an ally against her tutor. Emiko had never seen her queen so angry. The queen said, simply,

"That's enough for today, Emiko. And I know Serenity can be frustrating, I was the same. But you are not to lay one finger on my daughter ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

She curtsied and left. Serenity turned to her daughter. She had snuck behind her mother and stuck her tongue out at her tutor's back. 

"Serenity," her mother admonished in a stern voice. The Princess turned to her mother. She blushed as the queen stated,

"Dear, that is not behavior proper for a Princess."

The Princess sighed, "I'm sorry, Mother. But I don't like her."

The Queen smiled gently. "I know, Darling. But you need to know those things."

"I know!" the Princess burst out. "But whenever I try it's never good enough."

Serenity smiled at her daughter. "How about I help you on it tonight, huh?"

Her daughter nodded. The queen finished,

"Now you can go and do whatever you wish until the meeting this afternoon."

Serenity smiled and ran off.

* * *

Serenity sighed and watched the senshi train. They were princesses like her but they were allowed to fight but she was not. She saw no justice in that. She watched them, her heart and eyes burning with envy at her protectors. They got so much more freedom than she did. And all because she was the Prime Princess.

"Fire Soul!"

Serenity turned her attention the red haired senshi of Mars. She had bright flowing blood red hair with dark purple eyes. Her senshi fuku consisted of a sailor suit that had a red collar, skirt, glove bands, and high heels. Her bows were short and a deep purple shade. She had her hands in a praying position and released a line of fire at her pretend opponent. It was incinerated.

Sailor Jupiter was facing off in her own training. Her rich green hair was pulled up in her trademark ponytail and her fuku was the same shade green with sugar pink bows. Her ankle high lace ups looked a bit difficult to fight in to Serenity but she assumed the senshi was used to it. The girl flung her arms across her chest, closing her ring and middle fingers down as her antennae extended. How she did that so casually was beyond Serenity. She had tried to mimic that move several times but never could. Jupiter let out a 'Supreme Thunder' and her target was easily destroyed.

Sailor Venus ran full out at her hologram target. Her bright blond hair flew behind her. She didn't have her trademark red bow in but a lacy yellow one. Of all the senshi, Minako understood her the best. They were like best friends. But like the other senshi, she could fight but Serenity could not. She looked great in her orange fuku but it made envy spring up in the Princess' heart.

Then there was Mercury. She was the smartest and although her powers were mainly defensive the blue haired senshi never lost her cool. She always found a way out. In many ways, she was better than Serenity. In fact, all the senshi had skills that seemed to greatly outweigh the Princess' own.

A surge of anger swept through Serenity and she leapt to her feet.

Turning on her heels the definition for a Princess shot through her mind,

'The oldest daughter of a king or queen.'

That was the definition of her type of Princess, a royal princess. The others…oh, how she envied them. And her mother…. she was a monarch ruling over a territory in her own right. A royal princess sole duty was to study, and be perfect. She was none of those things. She knew that they would never admit it, but the stereotypical belief was that a princess had protectors because she couldn't handle herself. Serenity was independent. If given the chance, she could handle herself!

The princess walked towards the palace through the gardens and up the stairs into the main corridor. At first, she didn't know where she was going but then realized she was heading towards her mother's bedchamber. She looked inside and saw that her mother wasn't there. Taking a breath, she walked in.

She was allowed in her mother's room but there was a sense of taboo if she entered it when it was empty. Still, the young Princess walked in, her blond pigtails trailing on the floor. She sat down on her mother's canopy bed and laid back, letting her head sink into the feather like pillows and mattress. The sheets were made of silver silk and whenever she got sick, she always asked the queen if she could sleep in here. Her mother generally conceded and would lie her down and then lay by her until she fell asleep.

But there was a chamber off to the side, beside the bathroom that Princess Serenity was strictly forbidden to enter. The Princess turned to it then. It had the crescent moon carved into it. To open it, the queen always pressed deep in the center. The princess stood and walked until her fingertips rested on the smooth surface. Before her nerve left her, she pressed hard onto the carving. 

The door slid open.

The girl walked into a dark room except for a humming white light. She stepped up to it.

There on a pedestal was a pink wand with a yellow crescent moon atop it. Embedded in the base of the moon was a glowing white crystal.

The princess picked the wand up and felt the power in her veins. She rubbed the stone and felt warmth spread over her. She gazed at the stone, mystified. She ran her hands up the curved moon and gripped it tightly. It felt like it belonged in her hands. She knew this weapon; it was her mother's Crescent Moon Wand and the prize of her kingdom, the Silver Crystal. 

Then, the Princess' blood ran cold.

"Serenity!"

She whirled around. She slowly held the wand out, swallowing hard.

She had never seen such anger on her mother's face.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Mother…" the Princess stammered.

The queen stormed over and snatched the wand from her daughter's hands. She laid it back on the pedestal and then turned to her daughter.

"Young lady, I'm going to have a talk with you right now." That said, she snatched her daughter by the wrist and forced her way up to her daughter's chambers.

The princess swallowed hard as her mother made her way to her chambers. Her mother did not punish her a lot but when she did it was severe. Since she was not yet a teenager, she was still vulnerable to a spanking. And judging by her mother's angry face, that's what she was in for.

Queen Serenity was seething. She had told her daughter more times than she could count to stay out of that room. Now she was going to have to make an example of her.

The two entered the Princess' chambers and then closed the door. 

"Serenity! I have told you dozens of times to stay out of that room. You know better."

The princess bowed her head, "Yes Mother."

The queen hated herself but she took hold of her daughter and swatted her three times. The princess cried. Her mother hardly ever spanked her.

"I'm sorry!"

The queen released her. "Darling, I hate to have to do that. But why were you in that chamber?"

'I…I got bored, watching the senshi."

The queen smiled. "I know it's hard-"

"It's not fair!" The princess leapt up and stomped her foot.

The queen was taken aback by her daughter's outburst.

"Serenity…"

"It isn't fair! The senshi are princesses too but they have no protectors. I have protectors because I'm the prime princess. It stinks. I can take care of myself! I don't need them hanging over my shoulder and breathing down my neck whenever I go out!"

"I know it's hard being a Prime princess, sweetie but-"

"And I can't have any fun without ruining the proper manners of a heir to the Silver Millennium."

She looked at her mother and stomped her foot again but there were tears in her eyes. "It's not fair!"

The queen's anger was forgotten and she opened her arms. She knew her daughter was very independent. She also knew that her daughter had trouble with proper manners and posture. No wonder she felt like she was a prisoner.

"Darling," she sighed and just rubbed her daughter's hair. "I know it seems unfair but it's for your safety."

"But I'm not helpless. I can take care of myself."

The queen sensed that she was not going to convince the child so she just held her.

Finally, she seemed to calm but inwardly she was planning.

She wasn't going to take this sheltered business anymore.

* * *

"Are you feeling better, Darling?"

The queen smiled as her daughter nodded. The queen kissed her forehead, on the crescent moon and tucked her in.

"Sleep well, my darling." The princess kissed her mother's cheek and turned his face into the pillow and closed her eyes. 

The princess didn't dream though. She waited, until the clock struck midnight before venturing out of the room. She crept down into the gardens. The moon's powers seemed strongest here. She closed her eyes, put her hands in an x across her chest and whispered,

"Please, I don't want to be defenseless any longer. I'm supposed to be a Princess, a prime and proper girl. That is not I. I'm independent. I need my own way, my own independence. Please, Moon, Great Power of the Moon, the power than flows with my blood let me be my own protector."

Her answer came swiftly. 

The flowers bloomed around her dress, the fragrance flowed into her nostrils and a heat gathered beneath her palms. When the heat seized, she lowered her hands. In them, was a small circular broach, silver with a white crescent moon across the bottom. She opened it and found two crescent moons back to back in a black background. She felt the power in it. 

She looked up and then held her locket up.

_"Crescent Moon Power! Make-Up!"_

She felt her body lifted up and her night shift melted away, leaving her body bare to the night winds. Crescent moons spun around her upper body and then exploded with a sparkle, leaving a white leotard over her top. Two circles of stars encircled her waist and then exploded with a crescent moon, leaving a silver skirt attached to the leotard. She stretched her hands out to the side, and stars swirled over them, leaving long white gloves with silver bands. She lifted her right foot to rest against the shin of her left and spun around as crescent moons melted over her feet, leaving behind Roman sandals which had crisscrossed straps to her knees where they were ended by a silver strip that went all around her leg and had a silver crescent moon shape on the front. Her long golden pigtails slowly grew lighter, turning white and then silver. She froze, stood with one hand on her left hip and her feet planted firmly apart. A crescent moon shape appeared behind her briefly.

The newest senshi moved her hands around and a silver facemask appeared in her hands. She placed it over her eyes. Before she had even gotten used to the outfit, she heard a scream. Since screams were uncommon on their peaceful kingdom she ran towards it.

She saw an odd shape looming over a terrified child. The shape looked like a gargoyle and was solid black with red eyes. Youma were uncommon so no wonder the child was taken by surprise. She looked as if she had been roused from bed and thrown through a window. She was bleeding and her red hair was ruffled. 

The youma drew its claws.

Serenity ran, dove and snatched the child up. But she got several claw punctures for her effort. Now she was angry.

The girl starred. She was stunned; she'd never seen this senshi before. 

The new senshi turned, her eyes burning.

"How dare you disturb the peace of the night, I won't allow this to continue. A pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon on which we stand, I'll punish you!"


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"And they said that a senshi called Sailor Moon appeared out of now where!"

Princess Serenity tried to remain inconspicuous during breakfast but she was fascinated. Word had spread fast about Sailor Moon, her secret alter ego. The senshi were stunned, as was her mother. Princess Serenity had fought but because she had no weapon and was new at it, it had taken a while to force the youma back. But she had done it. For the first time, she had fought on her own, and she had loved the independence. Although she didn't particularly like fighting if there was going to be fighting, she would help.

"Serenity?"

The princess looked up. Her mother was looking at her, worried. "Are you alright, Darling?"

The Princess smiled, her thoughts turned to the night before.

* * *

The youma glared at the silver clothed senshi. He and their master had been studying the senshi and Moon Kingdom as well as the neighboring kingdoms for several months. One of their prime targets was the kingdom that Queen Serenity was trying to arrange a friendship with, the Sun Kingdom. Their Princess Eos was thirteen and very dotted on. They were using her attitude of being spoiled and the center of attention to their advantage against the Moon Kingdom. 

But this new senshi they had yet to see.

Her hair was modeled after the Queen and Princess of the Moon Kingdom but the color was more like the Queen's than the Princess'. 

"Fight me then, senshi!"

The silver colored senshi ran forward and soon the two adversaries were encircling each other. The senshi seemed nervous but she had the talent. Her heart was completely in her goal. It was rather embarrassing when the senshi forced him to retreat by physical attacks alone. However, he had left her with claw marks and pain that would be with her a time. That was somewhat comforting. 

Sailor Moon glared after the youma and scooped the girl up. The red haired girl clung to the silver haired senshi. 

"Arigato."

* * *

Princess Serenity gave her mother a smile of reassurance,

"I'm fine, Mother. Honest."

The queen seemed unconvinced but nodded. The conversation shifted to the appearance of youma. In their peaceful kingdom, it was a very atypical rarity. The fact that it was attacking children made the senshi and royals red with rage. Children were the pride of their kingdom. Everyone gathered to celebrate Princess Serenity's birthday and the senshi returned to their respective planets on their own. 

"I want to call a meeting later, to discuss this," the queen stated. Princess Serenity got up.

"Can I come?"

The senshi answered for her, "No, you need to learn your other lessons before you attempt these decisions."

The princess narrowed her eyes as she sat back down, "But…" she turned to her mother, desperately. "Momma!"

The queen smiled at her daughter but shook her head, "They're right Darling."

The Princess sat still a moment before her anger came. She was still ten.

"Not fair!" she jumped up, stomped her foot and then pushed back so hard, her chair fell over. She stormed out of the room and up to her room, slamming the door.

The Queen sighed deeply. It was the Princess of Mars, Rei that came over and put a hand on her queen's shoulder. 

"Let me talk to her, Your Majesty."

The queen nodded and the red haired senshi of Mars walked up the stairs to her Princess' room.

* * *

"Not fair, not fair, not fair!"

Serenity didn't even hear the knock on her door. Rei pushed it open to find her Princess punching her pillows, fighting tears. The senshi sat on the bed and gently touched her Princess' hair. Serenity jerked her head up, tears staining her cheeks. The soldier of the red planet smiled gently.

"Princess, I.."

"get out!"

Rei's mouth dropped. "What did you say?"

"Get out! Out! Out! OUT!"

Rei got up. "Princess?"

"You all don't understand anything! You keep me out because I'm Prime Princess! Well, I'm not stupid. You shield me enough!"

"Princess, you need-"

"I need your protection like I need a broken leg."

She glared at Rei, her anger overwhelming her. She pried her rings and pearl bracelet off, flinging them on her bed. 

"I don't need your pampering or protection! I'm damn sick of it!"

Rei's mouth dropped. She had never heard her princess use foul language. 

"I'll prove I don't need it! Fight me! Fight me!"

Rei backed up and ducked under her princess' swinging fist. "Princess!"

"Fight!"

Rei was stunned. She saw sadness in her princess's eyes mingled with anger. Her princess kicked her shin and she tripped. Serenity was livid, her anger and self-doubt exploded into a fit of rage.

"Am I weak? Do I need protection? Do I?!"

"SERENITY SELENE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Princess Rei looked up as well as Serenity. There in the doorway, with Artemis and Luna by each leg was Queen Serenity, her jaw in a drop. Rei sat up.

"Impeccable timing, Your Majesty."

The red haired Princess got up and took her cue to leave. The queen turned to the princess. The girl had sat down, her hands balled into fists. Luna jumped up and rubbed her back against the princess's chest. The small girl in reply, stroked the cat's flank and scratched her behind her ears, which made her purr in ecstasy. This continued until Queen Serenity spoke out,

"Luna, Artemis, leave us alone."

As soon as the two cats left, the queen turned to her daughter. She was angry but kept her voice calm.

"Serenity Selene." She stated slowly, using her daughter's first and middle name. "What was the meaning of that?"

The princess looked up at her mother, "I'm sorry Mother. But, I was so tired of being sheltered and left out of everything because of my age and my status. My temper snapped. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, Serenity." The queen stated, as she pulled her daughter up. She pointed out the hall. "Now go apologize to Princess Rei. I'll discuss your punishment when you come back."

The princess nodded. She left and as she walked by the queen her mother smacked her backside once. The Princess walked down into the main hall.

The four princesses were talking. She walked in.

"Princess Rei-san."

The Princess of Mars turned as her princess walked in. she was rubbing her backside and then grabbed the elder princess' hands with her free hand.

"Gomen, Princess Rei-san."

The red haired senshi smiled. "It's alright, Princess Serenity-chan."

Princess Serenity smiled and curtsied before she turned and went back to her room. The elder princesses called her –chan because when they weren't training her, she was good friends with them. Although, she was a Prime Princess, she was younger than the other Princesses.

The Princess nodded and walked back upstairs towards her room. Her mother was waiting. 

The small girl clasped her hands behind her back and lowered her head. 

Queen Serenity was calmer and lifted her daughter's head up. She smiled gently.

"Darling, you've been very angry lately. I want you to try and get it out. If I was to arrange for Queen Minda to come here, would you listen to her?"

"Yes, Serenity-sama."

The queen sighed; her daughter spoke formally to her when she was sad, angry and confused. 

"Well, well, aren't we formal?"

The Princess blushed, "Gomen, Mother. I…I'll try to be better. I didn't know I had that strong an anger."

The queen nodded. "Then it's for the best that the Queen of Mercury come here as soon as possible."

The Princess nodded. Her mother went on,

"I'll have Princess Ami's mother come here tomorrow or the day after, whichever she can arrange."

The Princess nodded simply and said nothing. The queen knelt to her daughter's level. "Darling, please understand I'm only trying to help you. You are normally very sweet and sensitive but this burst of anger worries me that you have some feelings you aren't letting out."

The Princess merely nodded. The queen's anger was faded, nearly gone when she said,

"However, Serenity, you know I dislike any fighting, especially with your…" she nearly said protectors but remembering her daughter's independence, shifted her words. "…friends. I want you to be able to be friendly with them, you always have before."

The Princess nodded and waited.

"I want you to stay in your room except for tutoring for today and for the next week I want you in an hour early, understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

The queen left. Serenity laid down on her bed and her attack on Princess Rei shot through her mind. She grabbed her pillows and squeezed them tightly in grief and regret. Tears flowed down her face,

"Gomen, Gomen, Gomen. Ara, Gomen nasai, Rei-san."

* * *

The next day came early for Princess Serenity. She had been having gentle and beautiful dreams when a slender finger caressed her face. She recognized it immediately and moaned,

"Onegai, five more minutes, Momma."

The queen laughed, but shook her head, "I'm sorry Darling but Queen Minda wants to see you as soon as you're ready."

The princess sighed deeply. "But I'm still tired."

The queen smiled and gestured to her guardian and now her daughter's guardian, Luna. The black cat leapt up and started to purr and rub against the princess's shoulders and head.

The Princess slowly sat up.She rubbed her eyes and looked at her mother.

The queen smiled. "Get dressed sweetie and Queen Minda will be in shortly.Let me know when you're ready."

The princess nodded and her mother left. 

The princess dressed and combed through her golden curls. She glanced outside and noted the lake of serenity stirring, the waters moving about. There was no wind. She looked up and saw the distant sun. Black spots had formed. The small princess narrowed her eyes,

"I may not be Queen Serenity but no matter what happens, I'll protect those I love." She looked down at Luna and the cat leapt up into her arms.

"That's a promise.


End file.
